A Memorial To Never Forget
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Katie, Skyfire, Inferno, Red Alert, and the Aerialbots go to pay respects to the people who lost their lives on 9/11/01. Done as a request for KatieMae77.


**Okay, I'm a little over a month late getting this up. Life really throws curveballs at me sometimes. Anywho, KatieMae77, who owns Katie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. I only own Rachel. Also, this story is dedicated to the people who lost their lives in the 9/11 crashes sixteen years ago. May they rest in peace and never be forgotten.**

* * *

 **A Memorial To Never Forget**

"Okay, that's the last one, I think," Katie said. "Do we have enough?"

Inferno quickly counted up the basket of flowers they had loaded into Skyfire, who was waiting to take them to New York, Pennsylvania, and Virginia. "We've got enough for them all, Katie," he told the six-year-old gently.

The Aerialbots and six-year-old Rachel were watching them, but looked a bit confused, as did the rest of the Autobots as they watched Red Alert and Inferno get inside Skyfire with Katie beside them and the large white Autobot took off for the skies.

"Where are they going?" Silverbolt asked.

"I don't know," Rachel said. "But they've got baskets of flowers, like the ones Uncle Charlie and me put on Mommy's grave sometimes."

"Is there a memorial going on?" Bumblebee asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, Bumblebee," Optimus answered.

"Optimus, how about the Aerialbots and I follow Skyfire and find out what's going on?" Silverbolt suggested.

"Permission granted," the leader of the Autobots said and the Aerialbots took to the skies as well, easily finding Skyfire's heat signature and following it.

The Autobots were very careful as they headed down the paths to the memorial that held names of people who had passed on and Katie gently touched the wall. "All these people died in the 9/11 crashes," she said softly. "Planes crashed into buildings and the Twin Towers here in New York fell, killing a lot of people."

Red Alert looked at the wall sadly. "Makes me think of the lives lost on Cybertron," he said softly.

"Me too," Inferno said. "Looks like we Autobots and humans have a bit more in common that we realized."

Skyfire stayed in his plane mode as the three took some of the flower baskets and placed them in front of the memorial, taking a moment of silence to respect the dead as they finished putting the flowers there before heading back into Skyfire, who then took them to Pennsylvania where another memorial stood. They again placed more flower baskets there and were quiet as they did so.

The Aerialbots happened to find them and were curious as to why their friends were putting flowers on what looked like a large wall, but then they read what the wall was and understanding kicked in. "They're putting flowers on the memorials of those who have died," Silverbolt said.

"Wonder why?" He heard one of his brothers ask.

"I don't know," he answered. "Let's keep following them."

Skyfire took to the sky again. "Where to, Katie?" He asked.

"Virginia, please, Skyfire," she said.

The Autobot headed for there. "That day must have been a very sad day for your country," he said softly.

"It was," Katie said. "Everyone was deeply saddened. Nobody's ever forgotten that day."

The Aerialbots now got more curious and hailed Skyfire on his comlink. "Skyfire, it's Silverbolt," Silverbolt said. "We were wondering where you all are headed to?"

"To Virginia," the large Autobot answered. "There is a memorial there for people who lost their lives and Katie wished to put flowers at the memorial."

"Is it okay if we tag along?"

Skyfire gave the okay and they soon all landed at the memorial where the last of the flower baskets were placed in front of the memorial. Little Katie paused a moment and bent her head in sadness. "Hey, Katie?" Silverbolt asked. "We were curious about who this memorial is for?"

She lifted up her head. "In 2001, on this day, there were several plane crashes, crashes that made buildings collapse. It killed many people and these memorials are for the people who didn't make it out of those crashes," she said.

The Autobots were all quiet. "It's just like how we've lost some of our own and have put up memorials for them on Cybertron," Inferno said softly.

Katie sniffled. "Our teacher showed us the videos taken when it happened. She said she was walking home from the store when she heard about it," she said.

After a bit, they walked away, finding a grassy field nearby and the little girl sat down, hugging her knees to her chest while the Autobots sat down around her, gazing down at the roads that were a little busy with commuters, but many slowed down by the memorial as if paying respects or pausing to look at it and remember the horrible day. "Katie, are you alright?" Red Alert asked her.

She nodded. "Just…Just a little sad," she said. "Makes me think of Mommy and Daddy."

The 'Bots all turned on their holoforms and came closer to Katie, who looked up and recognized their holoforms and immediately went over to Skyfire, who hugged her before letting the others come closer to hug the little girl. "Hey," Silverbolt said softly as he hugged the little six-year-old. "I bet your mom and dad are smiling at you right now," he said.

She looked up at him. "Really?" She asked.

He nodded. "They'd be very proud of you for taking time to remember those who are no longer with us."

"Silverbolt's right," said Skyfire with a gentle smile as he accepted the little girl from his fellow Autobot. "And I don't think they'd want you to have a sad face for a long time either."

Red Alert smiled. "Why don't we help out with that?" He suggested.

Feeling gentle fingers tickling her side, Katie began giggling and was soon squirming against Skyfire's chest as he continued tickling her and then held her in a gentle hold as Inferno stepped up to tickle her, making the little girl giggle again.

Red Alert smiled as the Aerialbots looked curious. "They're tickling her to cheer her up," he explained. "I doubt those people that died would want their loved ones or anyone to be sad for long. They may not be here anymore on this Earth, but their memory is still alive."

"True," Silverbolt said as Inferno motioned them over to give Katie some more tickles, which had the young girl giggling up a storm.

Optimus was at the door of the ARK with Rachel when they came back. "Katie, you okay, sis?" Six-year-old Rachel asked.

She nodded. "I'm good," she said. "We put flowers at the memorials for the people who died on 9/11."

"I remember Uncle Charlie talking about that," the other girl said. "It's nice that you put flowers on the memorials."

"I don't want to ever forget them, even if I didn't know them," Katie said.

Rachel nodded in understanding as they headed back into the ARK and Optimus nodded to the others. "They, like those we have lost on Cybertron, will not be forgotten," he said solemnly.

* * *

 **Let us never forget the tragic day of 9/11 where so many lost their lives. May they rest in peace.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
